Where Do I Belong
by lil noir neko
Summary: Inuyasha loves Kagome and Kikyo but Kagome only loves Inuyasha. When a new demon comes into the scene intent on making Kagome his mate will Inuyasha step up to the challenge and take Kagome for his? Will Kagome ever feel happy? R
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

That day in the waring era had started as normal as it could be around Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, Miroku and Shippo. The only off hand thing that could be pointed out that the weather was changing and soon winter was going to hit. No doubt about that. Kagome shivered but hid it with some trouble. A headache was slowly emerging and had no signs of giving out for a while. She gave a silent sigh but kept on a cheery smile that could easily be mistaken for a geniun one.

"You sense anything Kagome?" the silver haired hanou asked annoyed.

"No." Kagome answered honestly. _How can I when this pounding in my head won't stop? _Kagome slightly annoyed walked past Inuyasha and next to Sango.

"Oh, don't let him bother you today," Sango smiled, "He had a run in with Sesshomaru before you came." Kagome smiled at Sango. The young woman sighed as she glanced at Kagome. _Something seems to be bothering you as well Kagome. _Sango put a hand on her friends shoulder. She recieved another smile before Kagome's raven locks of hair hid her face.

_Oh man...this pounding. I'll just take something for it when we reach a river and keep going. I knew I shouldn't have come today. _Kagome in-wardly sighed, _I wonder..._She looked back at Inuyasha, _What he's thinking about? _

Inuyasha growled in annoyance at Shippo's antics. "Get off me," the dog hanou snapped and threw Shippo to the ground a little more roughly then he had first intended. The young fox demon started to cry loudly. His crying finally ceased when Kagome picked the fox demon up gently and craddled him in her arms. There was something about Kagome's stride that caught Inuyasha's attention that day. A distracted slow sort of stride. She looked frustrated.

Miroku and Sango had continued, knowing a fight between the two was about to start. When they heard no yelling they both turned around. Inuyasha and Kagome were staring at each other.

For some odd reason Inuyasha just pictured Kagome as a perfect mother. She held Shippo close, wether she knew it or not, and she looked so beautiful in his eyes. More so then Kikyo ever had at one point. Quickly he shook his head away from the thought and mentally punished himself for thinking like that. _No. I love Kikyo but I also love Kagome-what am I going to do? _Inuyasha noticed Kagome look away, if nothing, she was a little hurt and continued her slow stride. _Kagome...I'm so-_

Kagome felt her feet move slowly but not on her command. She felt so hollow inside right now but kept her smile on her face. At least her thoughts of Inuyasha and Kikyo together in the end made her headache disappear for a few moments. She still held Shippo. She felt that she had to protect Shippo like a mother protected her child, so she found some comfort, no matter how small, in holding this fox child. _I'm nothing when it comes to the love Inuyasha and Kikyo share. I'm just a third wheel. I'm just a shared detector, when we're done I'll just go home and-What will I do? This is my life now and I like it here but I can't stay. _Kagome felt the sting at the edge of her eyes but she fought them back and kept up a strong smile even though it was completely empty.

"Is it just me Sango," Miroku spoke up, "Or is there something that is really bothering Kagome?" Miroku looked at Sango with concern. Her eye twitched slightly and he backed away, "Now Sango I know what you're thinking but my hand just-AGH!" Miroku moaned as he sat up. His hand traveling to his cheek. "Ow..."

"That's what you get for grabbing my butt again!" Sango sped up, a strong blush on her cheeks. She looked at her hand. _When will he learn? _

"Kagome, did you bring that spinning sugar stick?" Shippo asked excitidly.

"Yes," Kagome grinned down at him. "And it's called a lollipop. You'll get it when we make camp. How does that sound?"

"Yay! When do we stop?" The fox demon asked jumping from her arms and jumping onto Miroku's shoulder.

"Not for some time," Miroku grinned, "But when it's time you'll be told." Shippo pouted and hung of Miroku's shoulder. Sango surpressed a laugh and caught up with Kagome.

"You okay?" Kagome looked up and nodded happily. _What is she thinking? _

"I'm fine Sango," Kagome replied. Sango gave her a weird look, "Really. I am." _I wish this headache would go away! _

Hours past and they finally came to a steady stream of water. They all decided now would be the time to sit down and set up camp. Kagome went to the river and took a good long drink. She spread out satisfied that she had got the pain killer into her system when she did.

"What are you doing?" a rather annoyed hanou asked looking at Kagome.

"Nothing, just relaxing." She replied and sat up, quickly wishing she hadn't. Her vision swam in and out before correcting itself. She stood and walked into the forest going to get fire wood. It was her turn. She felt a strong urge to cry as she walked through the forest. No one would hear her. She fought the urge to though. Silently she carried the wood back and dumped it in front of Miroku who worked on starting a fire. Sango was busy catching fish and Shippo was busy chewing on the candy she had given him. "Where's Inuyasha?"

"Oh he went for a walk," Sango replied after dumping another fish into the basket. "Said something about K-" Sango stopped and looked at Kagome.

"Kikyo..." Kagome let her arms drop to her sides like wet noodles. "Kikyo." She gritted her teeth but hid her face, "I'm going for a walk." Kagome left for the forest again. Once she was out of sight she took off at a run. She felt that if she ran far enough her tears could not be heard. _He loves her! That's all he thinks about! I'm just a jewel detector...just another...what right do I have to be here? What right do I have to stay and stop him from being with-_Kagome's running turned into a slow jog, which turned into a walk which turned into her stumbling her way through the forest holding the trees as she passed them.

Sango looked in the forests depths. "Kagome seemed really upset." She looked at Miroku. "You think she'll be okay?"

"I think so. She has her arrows and bow with her." Miroku finally got the fire started, "Is the fish ready?" Sango nodded.

"Miroku?"

"Yes?"

"Well...uh...do you think Kagome ran away because she's afraid she might not see Inuyasha after we're done finding all the shards and stopping Naraku?" Miroku looked up from the fire.

"Who knows, but this thing between Inuyasha, Kikyo and Kagome is killing her from the inside. It wasn't just that though that was bothering Kagome. It seemed that there was more to it then that."

"What are you talking about?" Inuyasha asked sitting down near the fire. Sango and Miroku smiled.

"It was nothing." Sango and Miroku went back to cooking the fish.

"What?" Inuyasha bent close to the fire glaring at them, "AH! HOT!" Inuyasha's nose caught fire. He quickly put it out making for a laugh and good change of subject.

"Well duh!" Shippo mocked, "When you get that close to fire you burn! AH!" Shippo felt Inuyasha's fist on his head. The young fox demon started to cry again. Sango patted him on the head making Shippo stop.

Kagome knew she should head back soon. She practiced a fake smile and cleaned her face. Her walk was slow and unsteady. Once again her vision swam out of focus before returning to normal in a minute or so. She leaned against the tree and waited for the nausua to desperse. "That's better." She ran the rest of the way making it in time for fish.

"Kagome, where were you?" Inuyasha snapped.

"Walking!" She bit back a tear and sat down in front of the fire taking a fish from Miroku. She looked into the fire eating slowly. _Not that you would care if Kikyo was with you. _Kagome was done in ten minutes leaving three quaters of the fish. She set it down in front of Shippo who finished it off. She crawled into her sleeping bag, her back to the others.

"Weird..." Sango whispered to herself.

A pair of yellow eyes lurked in the bushes watching the scene. _She seems to be a troubled young lady. _The eyes closed and the form dashed away into the forest.

"Huh?" Kagome sat up.

"Is there something wrong?" Sango asked looking at Kagome.

"N-no. It was just my imagination." Kagome stretched out in her sleeping bag drifting off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Kagome stirred awake, her headache gone for the time being. She sighed and let her body fall back against her sleeping bag once more. _Inuyasha...what am I going to do? I want to stay but I don't want to interefere in your-_Kagome heard a noise in the bush. A large gust of wind, not natural blew against everyone at the camp. It was so strong that it threw Kagome into the water. She hit her head but managed to get up and pick up her bow and arrows. The others stood and got into a fighting stance.

"Who's there?" Kagome asked angrily.

"No one special my little angel," the voice replied. Inuyasha ran infront of Kagome.

"Stay back. Who knows what this guy wants."

"We just want your little jewel shard detector," Kagome's eyes went wide, tears forming slowly. "Now hand her over. You don't need her."

"She's staying with us!" Inuyasha snapped and pulled her against him. She pushed away from Inuyasha. He glanced at her shocked.

"I can take care of myself," she armed her bow, her hands shaking. Her headache returned in full force. She ignored the pain building in her head and aimed her bow at the voice in the bush. The person to whom owned the voice stepped out.

"Really?" The demon smirked. He had yellow skin and dark red eyes which appeared yellow from time to time. He was covered in a black cloak and had had two sharp fangs on either side of his mouth. His nails were long deadly claws and his ears were small horns. He cracked his knuckles, "Cause from here it doesn't look like it preistess."

"Kagome get back!" Inuyasha warned.

"I'm fine!" Kagome hissed, "I don't need your protection." Inuyasha took a step back in shock, her eyes held nothing but grief and he could only guess the reason for it.

"Kagome move!" Inuyasha withdrew Tetsusaiga. Kagome knew what was coming and she moved. He used his wind scar but the demon dodged it easily.

"Is that it?" the demon mocked, "I've fought tougher half-breeds such as yourself." Inuyasha seethed at the commment.

"What do you want with Kagome?" Miroku asked taking off his prayer beads but keep his palm closed.

"It's a simple matter really," the man replied, "I just need her." He snapped his fingers and a long vine wrapped itself around Kagome. Using her arrows, which the vine failed to dislodge from her, she shot the vine making it drop her. As she fell to the ground she felt her headache grow. Strong arms caught her and held her close.

"I'm getting Kagome out of here! You deal with vine boy!" Kagome felt the areas where the vine thorns had penetrated her bodies. Kagome dug her fingers deep into his kimino and tried to push back the pain. Inuyasha looked behind them and saw the same demon that had talked to Kagome chasing them. Inuyasha decided to take a stand. "Kagome are you okay to stand?" She nodded and set her down, "Stay behind me."

"Well, stopped running I see."

"Yeah, what's it to you?" Inuyasha snapped back.

"Easier for me to take the girl," the demon smiled as he noticed the small wounds that ran around her side. "I see my friends vines did the job."

"What job is that?" Inuyasha unseathed his sword once more and pointing it at the demon.

"What's your name?" Kagome asked finding her voice. She looked into the demons eyes and saw nothing but malace. Kagome clentched her fist in pain as her headache increased. The demon seemed to notice this and smiled.

"My name is Metsunira." He extended out his hand, "Now come to me before I hurt your friend here." Kagome armed her self with her bow and arrows. The arrow was pointing at Metsunira.

"Stay away from us." Inuyasha cast a side glance at Kagome. She still looked distressed but also angry. Her weapon shook in her hands but she was determined not to let the demon get her or Inuyasha.

"Kagome stay back."

"I don't need to," she smiled and fired the arrow. It missed Metsunira.

"You missed priestess."

"Did I?" he looked to his left and felt a surge of anger surge through him. He roared and ran toward the pair. A surge of black energy coming from his body. He threw it at them but neither knew what to expect and were thrown back against the trees. Kagome fell with a thud. Inuyasha rebonded off the trees and rushed to Kagome's aid.

"Kagome!" He bent down and picked her up. She was out cold. He started to run. No way he could control that demon long enough. As the trees passed by him a wave of dark energy hit him and he fell to the ground. Kagome rolled away from him. Inuyasha could barely move. His body was drained of energy. "Damn! Kagome wake up!" Inuyasha yelled.

"In-Inuyasha," Kagome muttered weakly trying to sit up. She managed to do at least that. Looking around she saw that her arrows were out of her reach. "Can you get up?" Sadly he shook his head no.

"Get away from here!" Inuyasha commanded.

"Oh she won't be going anywhere half-breed."

"You!" Inuyasha snarled. Metsunira walked out of the darkness and up to Inuyasha.

"Now, tell me half-breed, do you care for this woman?" Inuyasha's mind froze like never before. All he could do was stare at Kagome as she longed for an answer. Soon she turned her head away, a small tear rolling down the side of her face.

"I-uh..."

"Well come now. If I'm going to take this woman I would like to know if you have feelings for her." He looked at Inuyasha, "Well, not a talkative one I see. I'll just need to up the anty if you know what I mean." He slowly made his way over to Kagome who looked on helplessly. She tried to stand but it was no use. Her legs hurt to much and her head was pounding. Her focus was drifting in and out. "Now, what is this I see. A tear." Using one of his long claws he stroked it away leaving a long red mark on her cheek. She cringed as it made her headach worse

"Take your hands off her!" Inuyasha screamed finally finding strength to at least stand. He shook off the spell and cracked his knuckles. "Now...step away from her and deal with me." Kagome felt a small smile come onto her lips. She cringed from the pain coming from the vines. Inuyasha looked at Kagome. She looked so tired.

"Oh...the hanou has some spark left. How did you break my spell? Ah...love."

"What are you talking about?"

"Love can only break the spell," the demon laughed, "You feel love for this girl."

"Shut up," Inuyasha spoke, "I'm sick of hearing your voice. Iron Reaver Soul Stealer!" Inuyasha ran toward Metsunira and struck him across the chest. The yellow demon stumbed back and fell to the ground. He looked at Kagome who was currently imobolized. He used his claws and pulled her near him. Wrapping his arms around her he pulled her up.

"Are you going to be a nice hostage?" he asked her in her ear. Kagome wanted to punch this guy out but her body felt like it was going to fall apart. Her skin felt like it was burning and her headache was clouding all thoughts as she thrashed around in his hold. "So you're not going to be a good hostage." Inuyasha watched in horror as Metsunira sunk his fangs into her shoulder. She cried out in pain as the poison he was putting into her body slowed her down.

_That's it..._Inuyasha rushed toward Metsunira thrusting his hand, claws open, into the demons back. He dropped Kagome and jumped back. Smirking he jumped in the air and lunged at both of them. Kagome was still awake and grabbed her bow and arrow set. She held it up and the demon was thrown back, but not before he shoved his claws through Inuyasha's stomach. He gasped and gagged at the same time as blood ran down the side of this mouth.

"You want...you're little priestess so bad, scrap her off the trees." Inuyasha went into shock as Metsunira bit into her shoulder again and raised his claws to her stomach.

"Kagome! NO!" A large and fast weapon struck the demon sending both himself and Kagome to the ground. She also gagged and looked at her side. A claw that had broken off his hand was embeded into her side.

"Get away from them!" A female voice yelled. Kagome could not regonize the face though as her vision was blurry. Inuyasha leaned against a tree holding his wound.

"Damn that bastard," he choked out. Miroku was tending to Inuyasha and Kagome was being tended to by Shippo as Sango tried to cut the demons head off. He rolled away and jumped high in the air.

"I'll be back, you can be sure of that!" He disappeared.

"Did you get his friends?" Inuyasha asked weakly. Miroku nodded and looked at Sango who was tending to Kagome. She noticed a small amount of purple liquid in one of the bite wounds.

"She's been poisoned." Sango looked at Inuyasha, "She's in really bad condition. From what I can tell she's running a fever but it's from earlier." Sango sighed, "She was acting wierd all day. Maybe she was sick."

"Whatever. Let's just get back to camp."

"I know this poison, it's a poison that is easy to cure. I have ingrediants at home. Unfourntunatly it will take days to get back there walking and Kagome will only have seven to eight days before the poison kills her from the inside." Sango stood up, "Kilala come one. Miroku I need you to come with me." Miroku nodded.

"You guys okay to get back to camp?" he asked as Inuyasha picked Kagome up.

"Yeah." Inuyasha took off with Kagome in his arms and Shippo on his shoulder. Sango and Miroku went off toward her village to get the ingrediants for antidote. Inuyasha heard the strained breathing Kagome was going through and a strong fear came into his mind that she might.

The camp was, needless to say, a mess. Inuyasha went to the task of preparing her sleeping bag. Once that was prepared he took out the first aid kit. Nervously he glance at Kagome.

"What are you waiting for?" the young fox demon asked, "Dress her wounds."

"But...I'd have to remove her top."

"So. She needs the bleeding to stop," Shippo sighed, "I could do it."

"NO!" Inuyasha threw Shippo into a tree. "I'll do it." He quickly removed her top and saw nothing but skin. Glancing away he took the sulpha and spread it over her wound. She wince as he spread it over all the other areas where she had been hurt. He worked on bandaging the wound and pulled a her pajama top from her bag and put it on her. He had to work on gettting her skirt off next. He pulled if off quickly and put her pajama bottoms on. After he covered her with three layers of blankets he started the fire. He had trouble at first but he finally started it. "There."

"Wow. You're a hard worker."

"What did you think I was?" Inuyasha growled. Shippo back away and ran behind Kagome. Inuyasha sighed. "Nevermind. Why don't you go to sleep and stop being a pest?" Shippo pouted but went to bed. In reality, Shippo always considered Inuyasha a father figure. He always thought Kagome and Inuyasha made a good pairing, they were like a family together. He smiled and curled up in a little ball by the fire. He wasn't tired at all but closed his eyes and let his body soak in the heat.

Inuyasha looked at Kagome. She pressed her eyes together and opened them. She looked around and sat up. Quickly he rushed over to her. "Are you okay?"

"I-I'm cold." She managed to say before she fell against him, "I don't feel well..."

"You're gonna get better. As soon as Sango and Miroku come back." Kagome smiled.

"I'm sorry..."

"For what?"

"For being jelous. I should have known you would pick Kikyo over me. It's just destiny...I guess." Kagome drifted off to sleep in his arms but before she fell asleep she muttered: "I love you." Inuyasha froze. Did she just say she loved him? No it was just the fever; he told himself. Just the fever. She started to shiver in his arms. He took his coat off and put it around her tightly.

"Inuyasha..." Kagome muttered. He looke down and saw she was still asleep. He bent down and pulled the covers over both of them. Her shivering stopped for the most part. Finding himself tired he closed his eyes. Soon he was in his own land of slumber. Shippo opened up his eyes and looked at Kagome and Inuyasha.

_Finally. _The young demon smiled and walked over to the two of them. He crawled under the covers and cuddled next to Kagome to keep warm. _It's like were one big family. _

Standing near the camp on a hill was a woman with long black hair. _So...that's the way it is. _She grimaced, _I must make sure he stays with me. _She walked off with a frown on her face. All the while she was being watched as well, her thoughts clouding her senses.

_What is she planning on doing? _golden yellow eyes looked down at the camp, _She won't be the one to kill him. I will. _That figure walked closer to the camp. _Hmm..._his hands traced the the area around the fire before he put it out, _Do I want to kill you? _The figure sighed and looked down at the three of them sleeping soundly. "Sleep well brother." He walked away thinking many things.

_What was Sesshomaru doing here? _Inuyasha wondered tiredly opening one eye. He closed it again, the days events still leaving him tired.


End file.
